FRom the inside
by RogueNemesis
Summary: Un soir, après un enième raid avec Lucius, Severus Rogue décide qu'il est temps de mettre fin à cette vie...Ma version de la conversion de Rogue
1. Default Chapter

> From the Inside
> 
> Levant les yeux vers le ciel, Severus Rogue regarda pendant un instant la tête de mort scintillante avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche ,qui semblait être composé de petites étoiles.Il la regardait comme si il la voyait pour la première fois.Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais compris ce que signifiait exactement le signe de ralliement qu'était les la marque des Ténèbres.Un fou rire lui fit baisser les yeux vers un homme au long cheveux lisses,presque blancs.Il avancait vers Rogue , son rire de dément s'échappant de ses lèvres, comme s'il avait fait la plus belle chose au monde.Derrière lui, se trouvait une maison où une demi heure auparavant , des rires d'enfants retentissaient.A présent , seul le silence imposé par la Mort y régnait, dérangé par les éclats de rires diaboliques de Lucius Malefoy.Rogue assimilait doucement ce qui s'était passé une demi heure plus tot.Il avait pris un plaisir intense,une jouissance meme à massacrer cette famille de sorciers qui contrecarrait les plans de Voldemeort.Ce dernier l'avait charger ,ainsi que Lucius de s'en débarrasser, ce qu'ils avient fais avec plaisir.Mais maintenant ,il restait comme pétrifié, horrifié par ses propres gestes.Sa main tenait toujours sa baguette magiques mais plus aussi fermemnt qu' auparavant.A cet instant sa prise était molle et il semblerait que sa baguette était à deux doigts de choir et de heurter le sol dans un léger tintement sourd.La robe de Rogue continuait de voler autour de lui à cause de la brise qui souffrait en cette nuit.Lucius s'approcha de Severus et posa ses mains froides de part et d'autres du visage de Rogue.Ce dernier posa son regard sur le blond après avoir difficilement quitter la maison du regard.
> 
> -C'était super Severus!Du grand Art!
> 
> D'un geste excessif il colla un baiser sur les lèvres de Rogue et le regarda dans les yeux.
> 
> -Tu as été magnifique!J'ai vraiment hate de remettre ca!
> 
> C'était justement là que se posait le problème pour Severus, il n'avait aucune envie de recommencer.Jusqu'à maintenant,il n'avait jamais éprouvé de chagrin, ni de remord quand il s'en prenait à des sorciers qui était contre Voldemort.Mais à l'instant même où il avait mis le pied en dehors de la maison et que quelques instants après Lucius avait illuminé le ciel de la Marque, il s'était rendu compte de ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur.Par vague,le cri des sorciers lui parvenait aux oreilles,comme des rappels à l'ordre lui promettant de mourir dans de semblables soufferances.
> 
> Une douce chaleur commença à inonder son bras.D'un geste mécanique,il y porta la main par dessus sa robe de sorcier et sentit la chaleur traverser le tissu.Il savait que la Marque apparaissait à cet endroit précis et que son Seigneur souhaitait le voir.En fait, les voir.Au même instant que lui, Lucius avait effectué le même mouvement mais son visage s'était éclairé d'un sourire.
> 
> -Il nous appelle, nous devons y aller.
> 
> Rogue hocha la tete d'un air absent.
> 
> -Vas-y je te rejoint dans un instant.
> 
> La joie et la plénitude qu'éprouvait Lucius l'empecha de voir la mine défaite de Rogue , ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère.Il transplana laissant son ami seul.
> 
> Severus était toujours au meme endroit .Un bruit le sortit de sa torpeur et il transplana vers l'endroit où il se sentait le plus à l'aise:chez lui.
> 
> La Marque le brulait de plus en plus intensément et essayant de chasser cette douleur,il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et plongea son bras sous le jet d'eau froide qui s'échappait du robinet.La douleur s'atténua .Un moment plus tard,il tendit son autre bras vers le porte serviette et en prit une pour essuyer son bras.Ensuite il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit ou se trouvait deux oreillers en velours et un drap de satin noir.Il déboutonna le haut de sa robe de sa main valide et s'arréta un instant le regard perdu dans le vide, s'égarant dans ses pensées.Puis il reprit son entreprise sans même s'en rendre compte.
> 
> Il avait depuis son plus jeune age, été attiré par la magie noire.Il était né de parents de sang purs.Souvent,il avait vu son père confronté à sa mère et très tôt il avait comprit que l'autorité et la méchanceté étaient les seuls moyens de se faire respecter.Où du moins c'est ce que le tempéramment de son père lui avait appris.A son entrée à Poudlard,il avait été envoyé chez les Serpentard, et dès ses premiers pas dans le château,il était devenu l'ennemi de James Potter et Sirius Black.Il semblait à cette époque qu'il éprouvait de la jalousie mélée de haine à leur égard et les deux jeunes sorciers ne manquaient pas de lui faire savoir que cette haine était réciproque.
> 
> Il est vrai que lorsqu'on le voyait, Severus Rogue n'attirait pas la sympathie.Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, comme un puit,sans chaleur, son nez était crochu et ses cheveux longs étaient constammentgras.Il était maigre mais en quelques années,il avit légèremen musclé ce corps semblable pendant un long moment à celui d'un jeune coq à peine sortit de l'oeuf.
> 
> Il avait rejoint les Mangemorts à sa sortie de Poudlard,où il avait connu les pires épreuves que peuvent subir un adolescent.Il était bien décidé à devenir quelqu'un et à détruire ceux qui l'avat railler pendant sept longues années.Durant quelques années,il s'était senti comme Lucius l'avait fait ce soir.Ivre de Bonheur.Mais là ,il se demandait si cela en valait vraiment la peine.Il sentait au plus profond de lui même,il sentait son âme lui murmurer qu'il se perdait de plus en plus en plus chaque fois qu'un mort s'ajoutait à sa liste.Il sentait que quelque chose de viscérale cherchait à s'échapper.
> 
> L'image du directeur de Poudlard lui vint en tête,comme réponse à toutes ses questions.Il était le seul à ne pas craindre Voldemort.Il était son échappatoire.Sa dernière chance.
> 
> FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

From the Inside

Chapitre 2

Severus était en sueur et sur son visage une légère blessure laissait couler une larme de sang. Il venait de ramener le jeune Malfoy à Voldemort qui l'avait félicité d'avoir tué Albus Dumbledore. Comme à son habitude, il avait regardé le Seigneur des Ténèbres faire son éloge, envoyé un ou deux Endoloris à Malefoy pour avoir hésité. Il avait regardé Petigrow l'inspecté de ses petits yeux humides, l'enviant d'être le préféré de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Après s'être présenté devant le Maître, il avait mené le jeune Malfoy dans une pièce où il l'avait soigné. Le jeune homme semblait totalement perdu, une cicatrice parcourant son visage à l'endroit même où le sectum sempra de Potter l'avait défiguré. Défiguré était un bien grand mot. Le jeune Malfoy gardait tout de même une certaine beauté.

-Professeur…

La voix de Malfoy était basse , presque inaudible.

-Quoi Malfoy?

-Dumbledore, il est….Je veux dire vraiment ….

-Il est mort Malfoy. Vous étiez avec nous sur le toit non? Vous avez vu le rayon du sort que je lui envoyé le heurter en pleine poitrine et vous l'avez vu tombé .

-Oui professeur.

-Alors arrêtez de me poser des questions dont vous connaissez déjà la réponse, Malfoy .C'est énervant .Personne ne résiste à ce sort, même pas Albus Dumbledore.

-Il y a bien eu Potter.

-Fermez la ,Malfoy.

Draco avait pour l'instant perdu toute l'arrogance qui l'habitait habituellement et il n'osa répondre à Severus qui se relevait .D'une certaine manière, il lui avait évité la mort que lui aurait à coups surs fait subir Voldemort.

-Merci Professeur pour ….

Le regard dur que Severus posa sur Malfoy lui fit reculer d'un pas. Il voulu lui dire de ne jamais répéter cette phrase mais cela aurait dévoilé trop de chose à son sujet et il avait autant confiance en Draco qu'il avait confiance en Lucius.

-Rentrez chez vous Malfoy.

Puis, il le fit transplanter chez lui où Narcissa devait être ronger par l'angoisse. Severus ne resta pas plus longtemps dans le repère de Voldemort et transplana directement chez lui à Spinner 's end .Il enleva sa cape et se fut comme si une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur ses épaule. Les genoux de Severus atterrirent lourdement sur le sol, son regard était perdu dans le vague et quelques secondes plus tard il sentit deux uniques larmes roulées sur ses joues.

-Albus…

Il murmura le prénom du vieux sorcier sachant qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais sa voix et qu'il ne lirait plus la confiance dans ses yeux.

Il avait tué l'homme qui avait mis toute sa confiance en lui , évité Azkaban, donné un poste après avoir quitté Voldemort. Au moment où le monde lui avait tourné le dos, Albus Dumbledore avait été le seul, plein de sagesse de bonté et de respect qui malgré toutes ses actions lui avait tendu la main. Et pourtant , il avait agis selon ses propres instructions. Il avait plongé ses yeux obscurs dans ceux, bleus, de Dumbledore et au moment où Dumbledore murmurait « S'il te plait » son esprit lui dictait de le faire , que c'était le destin , qu'il ne devait pas gâcher ce qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps et de force à construire.

Il savait qu'à l ' heure actuelle , les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix seraient contre lui et sûrement à sa poursuite , recherchant sa perte. Surtout Potter .Albus Dumbledore avait été pour Tom Marvolo Riddle , Potter et peut-être un peu pour lui- même, la figure du père qui leur avait tant manqué. Severus posa son visage dans ses mains, réalisant de plus en plus l'importance de la perte de Dumbledore, le vide qui commençait à envahir son âme . Il se remit difficilement sur ses pieds et avança d'un pas chancelant vers sa chambre avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit .La fin était proche , la bataille finale aurait bientôt lieu. Il était un traître pour les deux camps et il se battrait contre ceux qui le mériterait .Il se replia en position fœtale. Sa fin était proche et désormais il était seul pour affronter l'avenir. Totalement seul et abandonné.

Fin


End file.
